Lucky Star Love
by Konoax1
Summary: Minami is in danger and suddenly realizes her feelings for Yutaka. She's not the only one! Other Lucky Star charecters are falling on love! But will they become couples?
1. Chapter 1: Yutaka's Heart

_**Chapter One**_

Miyuki stared at herself in the mirror.

Every now and then she'd gaze at her reflection thinking of the future and what would happen.

It seemed very stupid to Miyuki and very Moe to Konota but Miyuki couldn't stop doing. Gazing at herself seemed very self-centered but that wasn't Miyuki at all. She was the sweetest of the bunch.

"Miyuki" Ms. Takura, her mum, called. "Mum" Miyuki entered the kitchen. Her mother was making a bowl of ramen which she didn't usually do. "Sorry sweets" her mother said blushing. "I feel kind of tired today so I just prepared some ramen. I hope you like it". Miyuki beamed at her mother. "Of course I don't" she said. Her mother smiled. "Oh and the telephone's ringing. It's from Minami"

Miyuki picked up the telephone and asked sweetly, "Hi Minami". "Hi Yuki-chan" Minami said. Her voice was usually soft and shy but it was more than that this afternoon. It sounded teary. "Minami? Is there something wrong? You can tell me". There was the muffled sound of sobbing at the other end. "Please call Yutaka and the others I need help" Minami said and the line went dead.

Miyuki was worried sick. She rushed to her bedroom to get cell phone and dialed the Izumi's Household's telephone since Konota never bothered to answer her phone.

"Hi Miyuki" came the cheery greeting of Yutaka. Ordinarily Miyuki would be kind and spark up a conversation but these were not regular circumstances. "Yutaka listen Minami is in trouble. She just called me. Can you please tell Konota and tell her to call the others?" Miyuki pleaded. "I will Miyuki. But what's the trouble?" She asked worried as well. "I don't know" Miyuki said. With rushed farewells the girls hung both worried at what the emergency could be. "Miyuki you don't look to happy. Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Takura. "Mom Minami is in…" Miyuki was interrupted by the ring of her cellophane. It was Konota calling from _her _cell. That hardly happened. She must've realized what an emergency it was.

"Is everything ok, Yuki-chan?" Konota said worriedly. "No I'm afraid not Kono-chan. Minami is in trouble…"

"I told Kagami, Tsukasa, Patricia, and Hiroyi. They're really worried" Konota said. "Look I'll call Minami again to see if I can pry anymore information from her then lets meet at the coffee shop down the street" Konota agreed. "I'll call Kagamin and Tsukasa" Konoata added and both hung up.

"Hunny what's wrong?" Mrs. Takura said. "Mom, Miyuki was in tears, Minami is in trouble". "Aw sweetie. What are you going to do?" she asked softly. "I'm metting me friend in ten minutes at the coffee shop" she said fighting back tears. "Now hun' I'll drive you there and help you. It's sounds serious". Thankful for her mom she gave her a hug. She would've cried and stayed in her mother's all day but she quickly dialed Minami's number. "Minami-chan are you okay?" she asked tearfully. "I'm on Conch Street" Minami said wearily and again she hung up. Mrs. Takura and Miyuki headed in the car.

As each second wasted away Miyuki's thoughts floated to Minami and what the problem could be. It only took five minutes to reach the coffee shop but to Miyuki it felt like an hour. When Mrs. Takura and Miyuki entered the coffee shop the other girls were already there. They had purchased cappuccinos for themselves and Miyuki already but even though it wasn't too hot, no one had touched their drink. "I'm sorry Mrs. Takura we didn't know you were coming. Otherwise we would've bought you one. Here"  
Tsukasa said handing Miyuki's mother a crumpled five dollar bill. Mrs. Takura smiled graciously and smiled her thanks to Tsukasa as she went to the front counter to purchase her drink. "So Miyuki where is Minami?!" Yutaka said almost immediately. Her face was tear streaked from crying. "She's more worried than the rest of us" Konota explained to Miyuki. "Do you know where she is?" asked Kagami who had worry lines on her forehead. Miyuki nodded slowly. "Yes she said she was on Conch Street. She sounded…weary" Yutaka broke into tears.  
Hiroyi patted her friends back and adjusted her glasses. "It's ok. Yutaka" she comforted. "No it's not, my best friend…. Minami in trouble" Yutaka whimpered.

"What could happen to her? What if she gets killed?" Yutaka asked followed by another stream of tears. None of these girls wanted to consider this question and sat in their chairs. To avoid saying anything the girls forcefully drank their cappuccinos. "Well, Mrs. Takura had returned, do you know where your friend is?" "Yes she's on Conch Street" Patricia said quietly while Hiroyi wiped Yutaka's tears. "Now darlings I'll drive you there in case anything happens" Mrs. Takura said. Without a word the girls squeezed in the car.

They were squished so much that Konota was practically on Kagami's lap. Sure enough Minami was curled up in a ball on the grass. As soon as the car doors were unlocked the girls ran out of the car towards Minami. The girls green short haired girl was curled up in a ball. Her fingertips were bloody and her shirt was torn. Her skirt and shirt was stained with dirt and she was barefoot. When she saw the girls she smiled weakly. When Patricia helped her to her feet Yutaka wrapped her in a bear hug. Tears streamed down her face. "Where were you? Oh Minami what happened?!" Minami hugged her back. When Mrs. Takura took one good look at her she forced her to sit in the passenger seat.

"You look terrible and the girls are squished back there!" Mrs. Takura exclaimed. After much insisting Minami sat in the passenger seat and instantly fell asleep.

When Minami woke up she was tucked comfortably in Miyuki's bed. All the girl were dressed in there PJ's including Minami. "We wanted to sleepover. I had to make sure you were okay" Yutaka said. "Yeah plus your parents are out of town. So Cherry-san is here!" Patricia said excitedly. She petted the big furry animal that looked up Minami. "So, Kagami said casually, are you ready to tell us what happened".

Minami snuggled in the blankets, "Guys I really don't feel like it" she whispered. "No Minami-chan. I promise we won't tell a soul" Yutaka said with a small smile.

Minami closed her eyes and sat up. "I was walking from my friends' house. Then this Keku…" her voice broke. Minami didn't cry but looked away. "Who is Keku?" Hiroyi asked. Minami shook her head. "Keku is… sorry I can't do it. He did something so unforgivable….I can't…." Minami finally burst in tears. Yutaka rushed to comfort her but was beat by it by Hiroyi who seemed to be comforter of the day. When Minami was finished crying the girls decided to drop the subject so Minami could feel better. Yutaka slipped next to Minami and smiled at each other. Minami looked in Yutaka's eyes and slowly but her hands in hers.

Little did they know Hiroyi was sketching them. "What are you drawing?" Konota blurt out looking of Hiroyi's shoulder. Hiroyi paled.

"N-nothing" she stammered but Konota, being the Otaku she is, snatched the notepad from her hand and looked at the drawing with a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" asked Patricia peering over Konota's shoulder. She pointed to the half-finished sketch.

Patricia looked at it and smiled while Hiroyi was dead white.

"You promise you're okay?" Yutaka said ignoring her friends. Minami nodded shyly. Her cheeks went red as Yutaka pulled back from the embrace she will giving her friend.

"Lets's play truth or dare!" Konota said always ready for something exciting. "Kagamin, she said, Truth or Dare?" "And oh, she added, are you going to be a chicken and pick Truth?" Kagami flushed. "I am not a chicken!" she exclaimed blushing. "Ohkay since you're not a chicken, I dare you to do…whatever I think of….twenty four seven!" That didn't sound great but Kagami was determined to have Konota to stop teasing her.

"Fine, she said coldly, what do you want?" Konota smiled. "Take your pigtails out and put your hair in a braid" she commanded. "Why?" Kagami asked. "Just do it my slave" Konota said with a giggle. Rolling her eyes Kagami pulled the ribbons that held her purple hair and twisted her hair into neat French braid. _I always suspected she looked cuter with a French braid, _Konota thought gazing at Kagami. "Well!" Kagami said impatiently. "Then you must…eh...hug me" Konota said smirking. "Why?" Kagami asked. "Just do it" Konota said a little sheepishly. Kagami's annoyed expression softened and she pulled Konota into an embrace. _She smells like ramen, _Kagami observed but she never noticed how delicious and how much she loved that smell till she hugged Konota. A warm fuzzy feeling descended over her. Her cheeks reddened. What had happened?

What was wrong with her?

Konota slowly wrapped her hands around the purple headed girls head and closed her eyes. Kagami smelled like chocolate Pocky sticks. When she hugged Kagami the chocolate essence was just about as heavenly as the mouth-watering smell of ramen on a winter day. Konota closed her eyes savoring each moment of the embrace.

Kagami at the same time wrapped her hands around Konota's waist and for a few minutes the girls closed their eyes enjoying every second of the hug. Then Kagami pulled away. Konota stared at her weirdly in the eyes and she looked away. Miyuki looked at the two and adjusted her glasses.

"Time for the next dare!" Patricia said not minding the awkward moment. "Hiroyi probably needs something to draw, Konota blurted, so why don't you kiss Patricia, Hiroyi?" Everyone in the room went tomato red with embarrassment. "With who?" Hiroyi said finally. Konota smirked. "You choose". She scanned the room. "Patricia" she said finally. Everyone gasped and looked as the two scooted towards each other. "Can I have a peppermint?" Patricia asked. "Sure" Miyuki said glancing at them, how about you, Hiroyi?" "Yes" Hiroyi said barely whispering. '

Miyuki went to the kitchen where Mrs. Takura was reading a book. "Mom you have any peppermints?" she asked. "Yes darling" she said. Mrs. Takura dug through a black handbag and fished out two peppermints. "Thank you mum" Miyuki said. "You're welcome" Mrs. Takura said with a grin before Miyuki went off to her room. She gave Patricia and Hiroyi each a white and red striped peppermint. The slowly removed the wrapper and sucked in it for a few minutes then swallowed.

Hiroyi looked Patricia and moved closer and closer till their lips were inches apart. Just as she was going to kiss her, Patricia attempted to kiss Hiroyi. Their lips connected and both closed their eyes as kissed. Both felt a warm buzz and their cheeks reddened. Patricia daringly stroked Hiroyi's cheek that had her arm around Patricia's shoulders.

"That's enough torture for you two" Konota sniggered but it wasn't torture at all. Hiroyi broke the kiss and looked shyly at Patricia who for the first time was speechless. Minami's cellophane buzzed. It was text from Keku. It read simply:

**MEET ME TONIGHT. **

Minami pressed the button with the red telephone till her phone went black. She refused to cry. "I've got to go to the bathroom" Minami said. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She touched the cold glass and stared at the sink wondering what to do. At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was Yutaka. "I know you two well Minami. Something is wrong". Minami burst in tears while Yutaka comforted her. Minami and Yutaka sat on the plush green carpet. "What's wrong?" she asked. Minami sniffled. "It's Keku. He was a nice guy and great friend of parents. He's a lot older than me. Keku was like an uncle to me….a brother, Minami explained, and then that night came….I'm sorry Yutaka I can't continue. Then Yutaka smiled.

She tucked a green lock of hair behind Minami's ear. "It's ok. I'm your friend I promise I won't tell squeeze information out of you" she said. "Is there anything I can do?" "Yes, Minami said as Yutaka wiped her tears, I know I haven't said much but please don't tell the others". "I won't tell a soul. I'll always be there for you Minami" Yutaka told her soothingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Budding Love

Yutaka kissed Minami gently pushing her to the ground. Then she smiled.

It only lasted for a few minutes.

"Let's go to before the others get suspicious" Yutaka said with a giggle.

Minami was blushing. She knew her friend was right still she wanted Yutaka to kiss her and soothe her. She brought more comfort her more and kiss her. Yet she knew Yutaka was right. "Yeah" Minami was whispered. She let Yutaka hold her and as they walked back to Miyuki's door. They were all gravely quiet especially Konota. _If Konota knew what happened she wouldn't be so solemn, _Minami thought.

"Are you all right, Minami?" Hiroyi asked. "I'm fine" she promised. "Yutaka s a heart healer" Miyuki said smiling. Yutaka, of course, blushed. Konota's phone buzzed. She frowned. "It's my dad he…" Konota's eyes grew wide. "I gotta go" she said quickly and rushed out of Miyuki's door and of the Takura house and in the cold dark night.

Kagami frowned. She was concerned about her friend no matter how obnoxious and irritating she could be.

"I wonder what's wrong" Kagami thought out loud. "Well something did happen that'd for sure" Tsukasa said. All of them agreed. "I'm going to call her" Kagami said. She dialed Konota's number. Konota picked up but there was sobbing at the other end. Then with a beep Konota ended the call. "Oh what could've happened to Uncle Sorijo" Yutaka said worriedly. "And Konota may end up in trouble" Miyuki added. That was too much for Yutaka. She burst into tears. Minami squeezed her friend's hand. She had been there for her. Now it was Minami's turn. "Minami" Yutaka said tearfully. "Look we can't stand here crying. We have to look for her" Kagami said. She was especially worried about her. "I hope onee-chan is ok" Yutaka said tearfully. Being her cousin Yutaka loved Konota very much and looked up to her as a sister. They had a strong bond.

The girls, after giving Yutaka Kleenex and water they set out to look Konota. At the door of Konota's apartment, Konota had her hands buried in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

"Are you ok onee-chan?" Yutaka asked clearly relieved she was okay. "Yes, she whispered, but I can't say the same thing for my dad". Her father, Sorijo, was lying on the couch. His body was pale and his eyes were closed. In his hand was a bottle of pills. "Those are…." Miyuki started but Konota interrupted. "….anti-depression pills. He took an overdose and it killed him" Konota said looking at him. "So all this time he's been in depression and you never knew it?" Tsukasa asked. Konota nodded sadly. "He probably missed Kanata, my mom, very badly. I…" Konota paused to wipe years away.

"What am I going to do now?" Konota asked her friends with a whimper. "You could move in with us! Mom and dad wouldn't mind" Kagami said quickly. "Are you sure I won't end up in a foster care or an orphanage?" she said. Yutaka looked Konota and hugged here. Konota choked back a sob. "I'm so selfish! I forgot all about you! I was only thinking about myself!" "It's okay one-chan. After what happened you don't have to feel selfish or any sadder" Yutaka said with a smile.

Minami looked enviously at Yutaka's smile. She wished she was the one to be given her precious smiles.

"It's ok Konota. I promise I'll convince my parents. You will not end up in any foster care!" Kagami promised. Tsukasa nodded as well. "Well guys I'm calling 911 from there they'll take him…." She looked them in the eyes.

Kagami looked at her friend. She had no idea how much it hurt to lose a parent especially if that was only the only parent you grew up to knew. Yet it hurt her too see Konota like this. No she _must _find a way for her friend to live in their house, sneak Konota in if she had too.

Konota called 911. The ambulance came and when the paramedics came they looked hopelessly at Sorijo. "He's dead" they said. Kagami immediately hugged Konota so she could cry in her shirt. They put Sorijo's body on the stretcher and covered him with a white cloak. The girls went to Tsukasa's & Kagami's house. Miyuki sent a text to her mother and shut her phone. When they arrived at their destination they were shivering from the long cold walk. Kagami's mom offered them hot chocolate.

"Mom there's something I want to ask you" Kagami said. Tsukasa stepped in. "Mom our friend just lost her father tonight. Can she please with us? She has nowhere to stay" Tsukasa pleaded. "Yeah mom. Our friend does not belong in an orphanage". Their mother stroked her chin. "This will require signing lots of documents girls. But I will discuss this matter with your father. In the meantime your friend will spend the night here". "There is two actually" Kagami added but her mother smiled indicating that there could be seven people it wouldn't matter. Yutaka and Konota smiled. Miyuki looked at her phone. "Sorry guys but my mom wants back home. Sleepover discontinued" Miyuki said. By coincidence Minami's phone buzzed to and to her disappointment it was text from her dad that she should come home.

The girls waved goodbye. "Your friend, Tsukasa's mother said, can sleep with Kagami until further notice". "My name is Konota ma'am and my cousin here is Yutaka". Kagami's mother beamed. "I'll try to remember" she said smiling.

**I'm just going to skip till bedtime.**

Konota sat on Kagami's bed thinking of her dad. She missed him terribly and was almost half expecting him to come and pick her up. "Kono-chan" Kagami whispered. Kagami had materialized next to her. "Yes?" she said. "I'm sorry for your father I really am".

Konota felt her heart grow warm ever since her father's death.

"…Konota…."

"….Kagami…."

Kagami leaned over and kissed Konota's cheek. _Her lips are so soft, _Konota thought. Kagami lips slid to Konota's lips. For a second Konota was surprised then kissed Kagami back. Kagami pushed Konota to the on the bed. Soon both were rolling on the bed, kissing, not stopping. Kagami moaned with pleasure. Tsukasa opened the door a crack and gawked at what she'd seen.

Then Konota broke the kiss too surprised.

What had just happened and why?

Quickly Kagami got off Konota and grabbed her phone pretending to text while she wondered the same thing.

Konota stayed on the bed and turned the other way and buried herself under the covers. Both knew they were pretending but didn't stop.

Yutaka was in Tsukasa's room reading the manga she's borrowed from Konota. She was so engrossed; she didn't hear Tsukasa panting as Tsukasa reentered her room. She'd been holding her breath so Konota and Kagami wouldn't see that she was there.

Frankly Tsukasa was extremely surprised. She didn't know that Konota and Kagami had been that passionate about each other. **Also what she didn't was she'd been equally surprised when she found out who SHE liked. **

Although she was dying to tell someone what she's seen she also wanted to keep it to herself and talk to Kagami about when she was ready, so Tsukasa was relieved that Yutaka was too busy reading to engage a conversation that would lead her to tell her secret.

Tsukasa sat on her bed to occupied by her own thoughts to actually do something.

Unfortunately for her Yutaka was fast reader and since Tsukasa had stored all the other manga Konota had given her was stored in a shelf (and Tsukasa had forgotten it was there also), Yutaka finally turned the last page and steered her attention to Tsukasa. "Did you leave?" Yutaka asked. "No" Tsukasa lied being the awesome liar she is (NOT!). "Anyway the manga about Kata and Suki is amazing" Yutaka said her eyes glowing.

"Yeah did you know the made an anime series out of that?" Tsukasa said sweat dribbling down her face but Yutaka didn't notice. "There is? Can we watch tomorrow?" Yutaka said pleadingly. Tsukasa laughed. "Yeah sure, she said finally smart enough to know Yutaka was not suspicious, I'm addicted to that series".

"I cannot blame you!" Yutaka said throwing herself on Tsukasa's bed. The pair laughed and talked about anime and manga till they fell asleep.

The next day was bright and sunny. Konota plugged her ears from the ringing of Kagami's alarm clock. She never set her alarm clock but if she was going to live with Kagami she might as well adjust to this until she got her own room. Kagami sleepily stopped her alarm clock from ringing. "It's Saturday right?" Konota asked. Kagami smiled and nodded. "Thank heavens it is. You were tossing and turning all night. I didn't get a wink of sleep" Kagami teased.

"Ah well" Konota said with a shrug. "You sweat so much that I thought you were running a marathon in your sleep" Konota shot back. Kagami was about to protest but felt her pillow and realized that her pillow was drenched with sweat. She shot Konota a glare who shrugged.

Kagami's sister peeked through the crack in her room. "Family meeting" she said and left. "Hey what am I going to where?" Konota asked.

"Well we could do some shopping today" Kagami suggested smiling. "Yeah that would be great. You're clothes are too big for me" Konota said. "I have trousers and a cute top that's outgrown me. Maybe it would fit you" Kagami said. Sure enough the top and the shorts did fit her. "Do you have any video games?" Konota asked. "Nah, sorry Konota. But I don't like playing M-rated video games or reading anime and/or manga". Konota groaned inwardly.

"Then what do you do, Kagamin?" she asked. "Well I read the newspaper and-"

"Ah ha! Of course you'd do that Kagami, so sophisticated and neat! That so not Moe" Konota exclaimed. Kagami blushed. "I'm not trying to be Moe you know! Besides maybe people would like YOU more if you practiced more common arts for a girl, sometimes Konota I wonder about you" Konota shrank but Kagami paid no attention.

"Sometimes I don't why I put up with you and why I'm even your friend! You do more teasing then actually being oh I don't know…. _Friend_ly!" Tears welled in Konota's eyes. "I'm sorry Kagamin" she whispered and ran out of the room.

Kagami was astonished. What had she done? _I didn't mean to make her cry. Did she really piss me that much? _Kagami thought. She felt horrible. After a little bit she went out of her room confused and frustrated.

Konota was sitting on the living room table along with her sisters and parents. Tsukasa's father cleared his throat. "We, he said, have made a decision. Due to Sorijo's unfortunate death we will take full responsibility of Yutaka and Konota". Kagami was little surprised that her father knew their names without Tsukasa or her telling them but then again they were going to adopt them. "Now we will be busy for a few days. They're lots of documents and papers to sign but I have agreed to take in Yutaka and Konota". Konota was first to awkwardly hug her stepparents followed by a shy Yutaka.

"Thanks…Mum?" Konota. Everybody cracked up. "Hey Mom can we shopping for our friends?" Kagami asked. "Sisters" her mother corrected with a smile, "and of course. Give me an hour though. I have papers to sign".

"Hey Konota, Kagami said once everyone was out of earshot, I'm sorry for what I said, so sorry". Konota didn't look at her. "I get on your nerves Kagamin, she said, I should be sorry". "So what do you want to do to spend the time?" Kagami asked glad she and Konota had made up. She shrugged. "What about read a newspaper?" Kagami asked. Both laughed. Anyone who knew Konota would know she'd never any reading material (unless it was manga) in a million years. "So what do you really want to do?" Kagami asked wiping a tear from her cheek. "Well I'll type a quick email to Yuki-chan and ask her if we can come over".

Kagami nodded in agreement though they'd just been there yesterday. "I have my laptop in my room" Kagami said. She led her best friend to her room where there was a closed Dell laptop.

Kagami opened the lid, signed in, and opened a tab Internet Explore. "Sign into your email and ask her".

Konota did. A few minutes later Miyuki, who was caught up with everything, replied. "She said yes" Konota said with a smile. "Remember we have to be there only an hour.

Konota nodded. They rode the train to Miyuki's house. As they approached the door Kagami accidently tripped a red haired girl. Her hair was long and she big black eyes. She looked about their age. "Ow" the girl wailed. "I'm sorry. It was an accident" Kagami said quickly helping the girl to her feet. "That's ok" the girl said smiling at Kagami.

"Hi. My name is Konota Izumi and-"

"You're not an Izumi anymore, Konota" Kagami said. Konota's friendly smile dropped. "That's right" she whispered. The girl, completely unaware of Sorijo's death, looked confused. "Well my name is Sakkara Kiwoto. I'm a close friend of Takura family. I was heading there just now" Sakkara said. "Oh" Konota said perking up a bit. "Yeah my friend and I were just heading over there you know" Kagami added.

"Well that's a coincidence I'm glad I met you sooner. Any friend of Miyuki or Mrs. Takura is a friend of mine" Sakkara said beaming. She dug her in her bright green purse and found a scrunchie. She put her hair in the sloppiest ponytail Kagami ever seen. "Do you want to walk together?" Konota asked. "Yes of course. Oh and what's your friends name?" Sakkara said blushing. "Oh she's Kagamin. The world's biggest Tsundere" Konota said gesturing Kagami.

"Actually-"

Sakkara cut her off. "What is, she said, a Tsundere?" Kagami shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask her" Konota grinned and said nothing as if she was speaking her own secret language.

"She reads to much manga and anime" Kagami


	3. Chapter 3: A Bloom of love,

…said. Sakkara giggled. "What do you think about Miyuki? So Moe isn't she?" asked Konota. Sakkara smiled. "She is very ah Moe I guess" she said. _If there's anything I need it's another Konota, _Kagami thought."Have you read the Kata and Suki manga?" Konota said. "No I haven't, Sakkara blushed, my family focuses on more Westernized activities. I don't read that much manga but I've heard it'd really good". Konota sighed.

"We're here" Kagami said brushing her pigtails of her shoulders. When they entered Miyuki wrapped Sakkara in a bear hug first. "I haven't seen you in a while!" she exclaimed. "Kagami Konota welcome!" she said smiling. "Where's Tsukasa?" she asked. "Ehhhh? Oh Tsukasa she's with Yutaka". Konota said. "The only reason we're here, Kagami said gesturing to Konota, was because she can't do common arts-"

"Stop Kagamin, Konota said making a pouty face, I've had enough of a lecture for one day. Besides only The Dragon, she said addressing Kagami, wouldn't like it here". Konota twirled around smiling. "Seriously if any bone in my body wasn't paining of irritation it is now" Kagami whispered surly. Sakkara blushing to be in the midst of the usual Kagami/Konota throw-down. _I wish Tsukasa was here, _Miyuki thought, _it's not the same without her. _

"What do you want do?" asked Konota asked. "Well, my mother is making some curry. I've been eating ramen for a while so she wants to make it up to me and cook something delicious. She wants me to taste some "samples" and tell her what I think. Would you want to as well?"

"Ah the first one will probably taste delicious! I mean Yuki-chan that your mom is as modest as you, you're too much alike!" Konota blurted out. Kagami rolled her eyes, Sakkara laughed, and Miyuki smiled. "In a way Konota you're right. She's more of a sister than anything else!" Everyone giggled except for Kagami. "Does The Dragon humorous bone in her body? Any empathy eh? Oh that's right she's so different from Tsukasa. They're like night and day" Konota sing-sang.

"Now listen you-" Kagami began icily but Konota interrupted.

"Will you quit it Kagami? Have you ever considered watching what comes out of that fiery mouth of yours? Eh?"

Kagami had had it. She felt like she could explode. "Hey Miyuki there's this cute candy shop down the street. You want some candy?" Kagami said forcefully. Without waiting for a response she zipped out of the house and broke into a run. "I think you really did it this time Konota" Miyuki said quietly.

Konota looked down at the floor. She really didn't mean to anger friend like that but it just…slipped. _Of all people WHY must you pick on Kagami, _Konota asked herself. Every insulting word directed to Kagami….slipped. "Look hopefully she's at the candy shop. I'll go get here. You and Sakkara can taste the curry" Konota said and dashed out the door.

"Would like that ma'am?" asked the woman. "Yes" Kagami grumbled accepting a cherry lollipop. Kagami absent mindedly licked her treat. She loved the Otaku really she did. But she got under her skin all the time!

To be truthful she'd had many insults over the years. She could beat them away. But when Konota teased her she got extremely upset and annoyed. Kagami was more upset than annoyed this time. Without warning broke into tears! _What'_s _wrong with me!, _Kagami thought but couldn't stop. Was this all she felt when Konota teased her? Did Kagami always muster her despair with anger? What her true feelings?

"…Kagami…." Said a soft familiar voice. It was Konota the Otaku herself. Kagami expected to feel a swirl of anger but not this time. Kagami wiped her tears. "Kagami why are you crying?" she asked. Kagami smiled through her tears. "I have no idea" she said and wept some more. "Kagamin I'm sorry if I ever angered you. I'm very difficult I guess. You have a limit, Kagamin. I'm too much". "But why is it me who always breaches your limit?" Konota asked.

Kagami stared into her bright green eyes. She couldn't lie to them. "Well, Konota I guess I-"

Kagami's phone started buzzing. It was Miyuki. "Are you guys ok?" she asked. "Yeah of course Miyuki, what's the worst that could happen to us?" "Well considering what has happened this week…" Miyuki trailed off. She didn't have to finish her sentence. "We're all right. I've cooled down and Konota and I are coming back right now" she said.

Konota and Kagami walked to the house in silence. When they came back Sakkara eyes were red. It looked like she'd been crying but she was laughing uncontrollably. "Too spicy" she whispered to Ms. Takura who blushed. "Maybe I can add something to have flavor but not make Sakkara breath fire" Konota said with a wink at her friends. She took a bottle of spices and sprinkled it in the boiling pot of curry. She added some water and offered Kagami a taste. "Go ahead" she said with a grin. Kagami cautiously tasted it and her eyes grew wide at the blast of deliciousness that hit her.

"What did you put in there?" Kagami asked. Konota winked at her. "A cook never reveals his secrets" she said giggling. "It's a _magician _never reveals his secrets. In your case it's a _her_". "Whatever Kagamin" she said waving her hand dismissively.

At the door was a knock. It was Kagami's mother. "I said an hour girls" she said breathlessly. "It's been an hour already?" Konota said pouty. "Yes it is. If you want to go shopping you dears would come along" her mother said. "Oh wait will you? I've been making this curry and I only have teenage girls for experiments. This one, she said gesturing to the blue haired Otaku, put an ingredient in it and I wonder if you'll like it". "Why of course I'll taste it!" Kagami's mother said. She dipped a spoon in the curry, gathering a few grains of rice, and spooned it in her mouth. Her face became radiant and her eyes shone brightly. "It's delicious. Simply the greatest thing my tongue has ever tasted". She turned to Konota who was smiling. "You my dear will be on dinner duty for quite some time!"

Everybody chuckled. Sakkara however couldn't get enough of the Kagami and Konota pair. "Aw you're leaving already" groaned the red haired girl. "I just must have your numbers" she said pulling out a bright blue cell phone. Smiling Kagami and Konota wrote there cell phone numbers on tiny slips of paper.

**Skipping to the Mall….**

"Konota no Mom please!" said Kagami pleaded. Konota and Kagami had carful of shirts, jeans, and sweaters. But Kagami had picked out expensive earrings and Konota wanted Kata and Suki manga (the latest). "She's a visitor Kagami end discussion" her mother said firmly holding the Kata and Suki manga. Konota sighed. She looked longingly at her Kata and Suki manga and put it back on it's shelf. "You don't want it?" Kagami's mother asked incredulously. "I want but Kagami wants her earrings so…" Konota looked away.

Kagami was shocked. Konota never got out of her way to let her have what she wanted. When the earrings were purchased Kagami whispered to her friend, "Thanks". "Don't expect that every time Kagamin" Konota said rather rudely. Kagami just smiled.

As they got on the escalator and they descended to the ground, Konota tripped and her body slid to the bottom. Kagami scrambled to the bottom of escalator. She kneeled by Konota. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Konota rubbed her head. She looked up to Kagami's face against hers, her eyes wide with worry. "I…I think so" Konota said. Kagami helped Konota to her feet. "I'm ok Kagamin" Konota managed to say with a weak grin but Kagami wasn't buying it.

She tightened her grip on Konota's hand. In time Kagami's mom made it to the bottom of the escalator. "Are you alright, dearest?" she asked peering worriedly at Konota. "I'm fine" she said.

"Well I think we should go home and get you some frozen peas" Kagami mom said matter-of-factly.

At home Konota led on Kagami's bed and with some frozen peas on her forehead and a pillow beneath her head. "Do you need anything?" Kagami asked. Konota laughed. "Stop babying Kagami I'm alright ok?" Kagami ignored her. "Here let me make sure your hair doesn't get in your eyes". Ignoring Konota's protests she gathered her long blue hair and pressed it in a bun. Then Kagami got her fuzziest pajamas and gave it to Konota to where.

When she dressed Kagami smiled. Konota had to admit she was feeling comfortable but she wasn't on the verge of taking her friend's kindness for granted. "…Kagami do you remember what you said today?" Konota asked courageously. Silence. "Yes?" Kagami said silently. "So what were you about to say..?" asked Konota. Kagami gulped. Brushing the freezing pack of peas from her head she scooted towards Kagami.

She played with her pigtails. Kagami held Konota in her arms. As if by a magnet they're lips attracted. _Oh Konota, _Kagami said massaged her friend

Konota tried to pull away but instead she leaned in on Kagami. Kagami broke the kiss but stared at the Otaku. "Bedtime" called her father as he approached their door. They got out of each other's arms, turned out the light, and leaped into bed.

The next day was the last day of the weekend. Konota was sober about this but Kagami was looking forward to the hustle-bustle of school. "Such a Tsundere you are Kagami. Thank got there aren't much out there. "Oh Konota" giggled Tsukasa. "Where is Yutaka?" asked Konota. "Oh she, said a giggling Tsukasa, is listening to the Kata and Suki theme songs I downloaded on my iPod". "Miyuki's coming over today!" Konota said. "But just went there yesterday" protested Kagami who forgot to mention Konota was too random.

"Well she wanted to Tsukasa and the others" Konota said mustering a mischievous giggle. "Well anyway I can't wait to see her" Tsukasa said smiling.

Later that day Miyuki came. Tsukasa answered the door and hugged her friend when she saw her. "I missed you" Tsukasa whispered. "Yeah I did too" said Miyuki brushing off the warm fuzzy feeling.

"You see Tsukasa my relatives in England wear very fancy attire but the most I like about them is their hair. It's braided in all fancy styles and curled and handled with a mousse…" Miyuki blushed. "All I want is to my hair fancily. And we'll ever since I met you Tsukasa you've had an interest with hair".

Tsukasa blushed. Miyuki was true friend. No one could ever read her behind her Kagami and Kata and Suki manga. But Miyuki could. "Sure Miyuki I'll do my best" she said with a grin. She parted Miyuki's hair the braided each into neat French braids. Then she twisted the braids together and left the neat braid to cascade down her back. "You look so cute Miyuki" Tsukasa giggled. "Yeah it does look nice. How did you do it?" "Well I just came up with it you know?" Tsukasa said smiling. "Thank you Tsukasa. I love my new look" Miyuki said. "Well you don't have two. If you leave in there for about three days and let it out it will be soft and wavy. Or you can leave it in that braid" Tsukasa said. Miyuki grinned with pleasure. She was truly thankful for Tsukasa.

Suddenly Miyuki's cell phone rang. It was from Minami. She was gasping for breath which made Miyuki extremely worried. "Miyuki please before it's too late…" there was some muffling and the line went dead.

"Oh no" Miyuki muttered. "What?" Tsukasa asked. "I think Minami is in trouble again". At that same moment Yutaka walked with her ear buds plugged into ears but she saw the grave expressions on their faces. "What is it?" she asked. Both girls gulped afraid Yutaka wouldn't be able to choke down the news.

"It's Minami" they said. Yutaka's mouth dropped. "She…no not….again…." but the expressions on both Tsukasa's and Miyuki's faces said otherwise. "Well I don't want to waste a minute getting Konota and Kagami. She's in trouble. This time I'll find the source of it" Yutaka said with valor. "But where should we go?" asked Tsukasa. "We'll _walk _to Conch Street" answered Yutaka and with that she ran out the door.

It was long walk to Conch Street but everyone ran till they were breathless especially Yutaka so it was only fourteen and a half minutes. Unfortunately they were very late. Minami clothes were bloody and her face was tear streaked when she saw them she had a black eye. "Minami what in the world…." Yutaka burst in tears. Miyuki helped Minami to her feet.

"What happened?" asked Tsukasa. Minami shook her head. She pulled out a broken cell phone. "I can't tell I'm sorry…" she said.

Yutaka looked worriedly at her friend. What was wrong? What had Keku done to her? What was going on? Yutaka wanted to cry again but she held it back. Minami was the one that deserved to cry if anything but she wasn't shedding a tear. She was going solve this mystery whether Minami liked it or not. 


	4. Chapter 4: Truth of Keku

Minami glanced at Yutaka. "Guys I'm going home" she said. "I'll go with you" Yutaka whispered. Everyone stared at them. "Yeah you guys can go back home. I wanna be with Minami for a little while". Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded as if they respected her decision and walked from Conch Street. Yutaka turned to her beaten up friend. "Minami what exactly happened?" she asked.

Minami looked at her pink haired friend. She really wanted to tell her. She wanted to her her every secret. She was so special. Yet…. "Yutaka I'm sorry. I just can't". "Well I can't stand seeing my friend being beat up like this. No Minami please tell me" Yutaka said firmly clutching her hand. "I shouldn't put you in danger. Yutaka it's seriously for your own good I-"

"Please Minami" Yutaka whispered. Minami felt her heart grow warm. Yutaka smiled her eyes sparkled… "Yutaka he's really a kind person. He was so sweet so brother-like yet he spoiled me with gifts in an uncle-ish way. He was a few years older than me" Minami said describing Keku. Yutaka listened. "He was never strict or mean but he was too sweet. He was perfect Yutaka. I loved him like my very own brother. We were very close. He was precious to me as I was to him. This is why my heart broke in two after that night". Minami glanced at her friend tears sliding down her cheeks now. "Minami" Yutaka whispered.

"I wish I never remembered that night but it was burned in my memory. He came to my house…and he smelled like whiskey. When I talked to him his voice was raspy. When I tried to take of the hat that hid his face he slapped my hand away. And then…." Minami was overwhelmed by the memories that were now flooding her head. Of the good Keku and the bad Keku about the wretched Nyamo that had stole her Keku away from here. She burst in tears and Yutaka looked at Minami. No matter how much empathy she tried to feel she couldn't comfort Minami. Not at all. So she could only stare sadly at Minami. "….Yutaka do you want to hear the rest?" Minami asked teary.

It hurt Yutaka to see Minami cry like this. To see her tears pour. Yet she must know the truth. "Yeah Minami. Please go on". "Well by his side was silver headed woman. She looked skinny and frail. In her hand she was holding a green beer bottle. She gave it to Keku and he drank some. 'I'm Nyamo. I wanted to the club but Keku insisted on coming here to meet…and…. eh…. Cinderella like you. Without the gown of course'". Minami looked at her voice trembling. "I tried to snatch him to snatch him away from her to ask him so many questions. But he slapped me real hard. He and Nyamo left and Nyamo laughing. I didn't bother to close the door I just curled up and cried". Minami buried her head in her hands and whimpered loudly. "But I can't help it. Our bond was so strong I thought it was unbreakable. So every day I looking for him and every day he beats me up". Minami's eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh Minami" Yutaka said. "He'll never love me again, she sniffed, it's over. It's as if there wasn't the old Keku at all" Minami whimpered all over again. "I'll always love you Minami" Yutaka whispered.

Minami wiped her stream of tears and hugged Yutaka. She was the best. By that time they were five minutes from Minami's house. "Bye Minami I hope you can make it and get a new cell phone" smiled Yutaka. "I will" said Minami she smiled. Yutaka walked away not after kissing Minami on the cheek.

Yutaka was glad to cheer Minami. She was sad to leave…. Wait, didn't she tell the others she'd go to Minami's house. "Uh…Minami you don't mind if I come in your house….right?" Yutaka asked slowly. Minami beamed. "Of course not". The pair walked in a comfortable silence to Minami's house. It was large brick building that neighbored Miyuki's house.

"Sweet house" Yutaka said whistling. Minami blushed. "Well my parents aren't home" Minami announced secretly relieved. Inside were two steaming bowls of curry and a note. "Well, Minami sighed pretending she was sad, my parents are on business trips, again. Oh and my mom borrowed a recipe from Ms. Takura".

Yutaka spooned a bite sized amount of curry and dumped it in her mouth. "This is delicious" she said gobbling the whole thing. Minami ate some and ate manner mindedly though she agreed completely with her friend. _Wow living with Konota does things to people, _she thought as Yutaka continued eat Sloppy Joe style. The only person she knew who couldn't get infected Konota's style was Kagami. That triggered a though it Minami's mind, about what they could be doing at that time.

"I'm full" said Yutaka wiping a thick layer of the curry from her face. Minami was half finished but looked up at Yutaka interestingly. "Hey what do you look like, Yutaka, when your hair is out". Yutaka smiled and pulled at the blue ribbons that held her air. In an instant her dark pink hair spilled to her shoulders. She posed and smiled. Minami thought Yutaka looked utterly adorable but didn't admit it. "Wow you look….cute" Minami said slowly.

"Well let's see what you look like with pigtails" giggled Yutaka childishly. She had Minami sit down (since she was too short to reach Minami) and tied her green hair in pigtails. "You nailed the look!" Yutaka squealed. Minami smiled and stroked her pigtails. They were short like Yutaka.

Minami faced her friend and pressed her face against hers. "…..Minami" Yutaka said. "I will always be there for you". It was long kiss that both girls savored. Yutaka put her hands on Minami's shorts.

Slowly the shorts slid down revealing Minami's pink and white polka dot underwear. Minami blushed. "Yutaka…" She broke the kiss. Yutaka hands were still on Minami's posterior. Her hands instantly felt hot and clammy and she stopped touching her friend.

"Minami did you love Keku more than brother….more like a…." Yutaka searched her friend's eyes. Minami stood up not bothering to put her pants back on. "Well yes Yutaka, he was everything to me. I loved him in every way" Minami whispered. "But Yutaka ever since I met you it's been….it's not like that. But Keku…." Yutaka narrowed her eyes. How could she love Keku after all he'd done? It made Yutaka's blood boil to think of Keku hurting her precious Minami. "May I show you something Yutaka?" Minami asked.

They went Minami's room. Near her bed was golden locket. The charm was shaped like a humming bird. "He gave this to me. I can still remember him saying 'I love you, Minami'". Minami smiled. Yutaka couldn't take it. She pounced on Minami's back and kissed her. She _must _make her forget of that Keku. She removed Minami's shirt and kissed her neck. "…Yutaka get off me!" screamed Minami disliking the amount of affection.

Yutaka was shocked and hurt. In tears she ran from Minami's house. "Wait Yutaka!" Minami shouted. But Yutaka ran and ran.

"Yutaka what's wrong?" asked Konota when Yutaka arrived at Harugi Residence. Yutaka whimpered uncontrollably. "I…can't you'd hate me if I told you" Yutaka whispered. "I would never" Konota smiled and patted her back. She sniffed. "She broke my heart" Yutaka said finally. "She?" asked Konota a little surprised. "Minami. Yes Minami I love her so much, Konota. Then she said-"

Yutaka started crying again. Konota grinned. "I think…..I love Kagamin too" she said. They stared at each other in disbelief. "Well Yutaka if Minami said anything that hurt your feelings I'm sure she doesn't mean it" Konota smiled sisterly. Yutaka sniffed. Konota _was _her sister. She'd never lie to her ever. She loved Konota so much in a sister-ish way. Konota must be telling her the truth. "Yes Kono-chan" said Yutaka with a weak smile. She brushed away her tears.

_Konota is the only one that can understand my feelings, _Yutaka thought but she was wrong.

**Let us stop seeing what's going on at the Harugi household, and see what's going on at Hiroyi's.**

Hiroyi was sketching. In her drawing was short haired girl: Patricia. The other was Hiroyi. Both were hugging….. Hiroyi blushed as she added the final details. There was a knock on Hiroyi's door that made her jump. There was Patricia with short shorts a satin purple tee and a water bottle. "Hi. I just wanted to stop by" she said flashing her gorgeous smile at Hiroyi.

Patricia grabbed a sketchbook. She turned the pages her face red. "Um…wow you draw a lot of…." "Yuri? I know!" Hiroyi blurted out. Patricia's glance connected to Hiroyi's humiliated face. "I like it Hiroyi" Patricia whispered so low Hiroyi could barely hear. "…" Hiroyi was silent. It was Patricia's turn to blush.

"Well Patricia I need some inspiration for a new sketch and…." Hiroyi turned to her friend. "….and well…." "You need inspiration?" Patricia asked softly. Before Hiroyi could nod Patricia and leaned over. She settled her hands Hiroyi's posterior and began a slow kiss. Hiroyi's arm found their way around Patricia's head. They sank slowly to the ground.

Hiroyi felt light headed. All she could feel was Patricia's warm lips on hers. It felt so unreal yet… Patricia broke the kiss stood up quickly and blushed. "Is that what you wanted?" she asked. Hiroyi was a little disappointed it stopped so soon but she was afraid to ask for anymore.

"Well yeah. Sure you could say that" Hiroyi said.

"Oh ok. So what do you want to do?" Patricia asked. She randomly picked up a yellow notebook.


End file.
